Tango and Waltz
by smearedliner
Summary: Raising it Beyond drew the blade across his tongue. Pressing her forcefully against the floor, his body crawled up to straddle her as he kissed her hard. Graphic Lemon, and bloodplay. Beyond BirthdayxOC


Author's note: I can't seem to get Beyond Birthday out of my head. This Lemon was inspired by a piece of fan art that I ran across in Goggle images. Enjoy and don't be shy to review a Lemon.

* * *

Beyond Birthday pushed off from his place against the wall. Making his way across the banquet hall which was currently playing host to the yearly Medieval Ball, keeping his eyes firmly on his target. The world's greatest detective was leading a small red haired vixen keenly across the dance floor in a waltz.

In B's opinion, L had monopolized Vivica enough and he most certainly was going to enjoy stealing her away from him. His spine stiffened when he remembered how Vivica seemed to glow when she'd descended the stairs earlier, looking in his opinion absolutely luscious in her black strapless corset ball gown, her arm looped through L's, while every looked upon them like they were royalty. Wammy's King and Queen.

You see, tonight was Beyond Birthday's birthday. And Vivica had promised to take to his bed tonight, so it was only fair that he should receive his birthday present when he wanted it.

The classical song that they had been waltzing to ended. Grinning broadly up at him, Vivica wrapped her arms around L's neck, standing on the toes of her black ballet flats to rest her forehead against his. He smiled somewhat down at her. Beyond more than saw the look that settled in L's eyes. It was a look that he seemed to reserve only for her.

Licking his lips, he smirked when he spoke, "May I cut in?"

He absolutely relished the secondary hesitation that flashed through L's eyes before he nodded curtly, twirling Vivica under his arm before handing her off to Beyond. It was oh so subtle, but it had been there.

"M'lady," He greeted, dropping a kiss on her hand.

"Good sir," Vivica replied, smiling at him.

Glancing over her shoulder, Beyond's smirk grew wider when he caught L observing them momentarily as another classical song started to play. Twirling her under his arm, Beyond swept Vivica up in a tango that seemed out of place to the classical music but they made it work. Beyond choose the particularly intimate dance just for L.

Tonight, Beyond planned to make her glow amongst other things. Once the music stopped, he drew her swiftly into his arms, mirroring the way she had rested her forehead against L's earlier. "I want you, tonight. Just you and your body. I want to watch your face while I fuck you," He murmured seductively, smiling wickedly. Beyond was completely delighted when she mirrored his with a wicked smile of her own.

Stepping back, Beyond held out his hand. Vivica placed her small hand in his, letting him lead her out of the ball room. B resisted the urge to shoot a taunting smirk at L over his shoulder.

Once they'd rounded the corner and down the hall, Beyond scooped her up bridal style in his arms, running up the stairs like a criminal who had just stolen something.

"My my, someone is eager," Vivica said, wrapping her arms around Beyond's neck as he cradled her in his arms while he opened his bedroom door.

Once his bedroom door was closed and locked, Beyond grabbed a rose off his dresser as he set her down. Snaking an arm around her waist, he pulled her against his body, handing her the red rose. "One to add to the bouquet."

Beyond had taken to giving her a single rose since they'd started having sex together; one rose to mark each occasion. Dipping her in his arms, Vivica set the rose back on the dresser, moaning softly as his lips brushed against her neck.

Vivica looked up at him as he unlaced the back of her gown. Beneath the hazy look of lust in Beyond's eyes, she saw a dark look of possession, a look that read _'Mine.' _Wrapping an arm around her waist, he slid her dress of in a whisper of silk down her body, his tongue tracing a line up between her breasts.

"I want to fuck you on the floor," Beyond said huskily as they sank to their knees on the floor. She tilted her head to the side, studying him as Beyond groped around under his bed. The blade of his knife caught the moonlight filtering through the window. Raising it Beyond drew the blade across his tongue. Pressing her forcefully against the floor, his body crawled up to straddle her as he kissed her hard.

Blood welled into her mouth as Beyond pushed his tongue between her lips. Vivica sighed against his lips, sliding and curling her tongue around his, her eyes sliding closed for a few moments in ecstasy as she lapped up the metallic liquid. Sitting up, Vivica unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the floor next to her dress.

Beyond shuddered in pleasure as she cupped his erection, stroked it as she unbuttoned his jeans. He was so very hard for her. The look of possession in his eyes darkened as B stood up, his eyes tracing hungrily down her body as he pulled off his jeans. Sinking to his knees again, Beyond spread her legs as he tugged her underwear off. He growled lustfully as he lowered his face down between her legs.

Vivica arched her back as Beyond kissed between her legs. His teeth scrapped gently against her clit, making her bite her lower lip, moaning. Beyond gripped her hips as he pushed his tongue inside of her, rolling his eyes up to watch her facial expressions.

Vivica cried out, her fingernails digging into his skin when his tongue flicked over her G-spot. Shivering with delicious pleasure, B felt his cock grow harder as Vivica rolled her hips up as he mimicked sex with his tongue.

"Ahh, B, yes! Don't stop!" Vivica said, writhing. She tasted warm, wet, and sweet against his tongue.

A heavy, delicious warmth built between her legs. Beyond slid his hands up her body, caressing and stroking the curves of her soft pale skin. Drawing his tongue out of her Beyond latched his lips around her clit, pressing the tip of his tongue against it.

Vivica racked her nails along Beyond's shoulders and up his neck as he sucked, swirling his tongue slow and tantalizing around her clit, drawing sighs of loud, breathy pleasure from her. They grew louder when Beyond's low, baritone growl vibrated against her clit. She wrapped her legs around him as a small orgasm rippled through her.

"Harder B," Vivica managed out between panting breaths of pleasure. "Suck harder."

Beyond complied with her request. Gripping her thighs, he stroked the insides of them with his thumbs. Vivica bucked her hips up, moaning loudly when Beyond bit her clit gently and sucked firmly, sending another mini orgasm in a wave through her.

She was dizzy with pleasure when Beyond crawled up her body again. There was a mingling throb of pain and pleasure in his shoulders as he gripped her wrist, dislodging her fingernails from beneath his skin. Beyond purred as he licked the blood that began to dribble down her fingers.

Taking the knife up in his hands again, he drew the blade down her collarbone to pierce the skin above her left breast. Beyond drug his tongue up the wound, moaning as the taste of her blood coated his tongue. His mouth continued down to draw her breast into his mouth, teasing her nipple to harden against his tongue as he reached down to plunge three fingers inside her.

He smirked when he felt her shiver in anticipation as his fingers neared her G-spot. He stopped short before he hit it, teasing her. "You are always so tight with anticipation after I do you with my mouth. I know you want it, Viv. But, I want to hear you beg," He said, drawing his fingers roughly out and back in, teasing her again. "I want to hear you beg me to fuck you into submission."

Beyond fisted a handful of her red hair, yanking her head roughly back and to the side, gripping her right breast with his other hand, making her whimper as he kissed her neck. He gazed down into her eyes, teasing the head of his cock against her opening. "Beg," He demanded again.

"Ah gods, fuck me B, please!" Vivica begged, leaning up to kiss him. "Please please. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard enough to scream." Sitting up, she stroked B's cock, circling the tip of it around her clit, rubbing it against her opening.

Quivering with lust, he grabbed her shoulders and forced her back down onto the floor. Beyond thrust his cock roughly inside of her. Vivica whimpered loudly. Somewhere behind the cloudy haze that always settled in her mind during sex, she had to give Beyond credit. He had the ability to make rough sex equal more pleasure than pain. She stroked her fingers up the bumps of his spin as he pounded into her, penetrating her walls.

Her loud whimper only spurred Beyond's aggression. "Fight me, Vivica. Writhe, squirm, and struggle against me," He commanded. The anticipation of her struggle wildly excited him.

Her fingernails dug into his skin. Vivica bucked her hips up into his rough thrusts. She writhed and struggled beneath him, fighting. Each heavy thrust inside of her drew a louder pleasured gasp or moan from her. The harder she struggled, the harder he thrust his cock into her. Vivica's panting moans synchronized with his thrusts.

One Beyond had spent his aggression; he slowed his rhythm down, dropping the notch of his fuck to slow and intense. Vivica sighed, enjoying the way his fingers played an erotic symphony along her body, drinking in the sensuality. _Submission._ His fingers worked over the crevices of her body, paying special attention to the most sensitive spots, making her writhe beneath him. Her eyes opened when he leaned down, his lips hovering over hers.

Beyond cupped her chin in his hand. He nipped at her lower lip before he swept them up in a gentle kiss. He traced feather light kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Goosebumps rose up along Vivica's skin. He massaged a breast, his eyes roaming over her neck, searching for the most sensitive spot. Once he found it, he sank his teeth into her neck. Vivica tilted her head to side, offering her neck to him as he grinded his teeth against her skin, sucking and licking. His thrusts turned rough again. His eyes drifted closed as he moaned in ecstasy when he tasted blood on his tongue.

An intense orgasm suddenly exploded through Vivica. She screamed her pleasure. Her screams brought Beyond closer to coming. "Yes," He said, licking the blood from the fresh wound on her neck. "Yes, scream for me."

His eyes suddenly snapped open when her necromancy washed over him like a tidal wave. Her screams encompassed his own as he cried out, convulsing above her in orgasm. Beyond rode the orgasm as long he could. Shaking, he rolled off of Vivica, her power still vibrating along his skin.

The smell of sex and blood mingled in the air.


End file.
